Benutzer Diskussion:Lady-Whistler
Portal:Neueste Fragen Wikis Sehr ansprechend gestaltete Seite! Dennoch eine Frage an dich. Darf ich die Seite nach "Portal:Neueste Fragen-Wikis" verschieben oder hat der fehlende Bindestrich einen Hintergrund? BTW: Wikia scheint ja bei den Titeln in den Wikis evtl. eine Wortspielerei im Hinterkopf gehabt zu haben zu haben, z.B. "Fahrrad Fragen" (Frag das Fahrrad), allerdings geht es ja eher im Beispiel um Fragen zum Fahrrad und nicht darum ein Fahrrad zu fragen :D. --Diamant 20:58, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich weder mit dem Einen noch mit dem Anderen glücklich. Wie wäre es, wie in der Sitenotice mit Neueste Frage-Antwort-Wikis? In der Werbung unter der Sidebar steht es auch so ... Wenns für dich auch OK wäre, kannste ja "moven" ;-) ::LG Lady-Whistler - (Talk | Count) 22:20, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Hört sich gut an! Ich "move" mal ;). --Diamant 22:38, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) Nickelodeon Hi Lady-Whistler, Was hört sich besser an Nickelodeon oder Nickelodeon Wiki? Die Antwort kannst du gerne auf meine Disku-Seite schreiben. MFG GTA SA FAN 14:28, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Hallöchen, :ich antworte eigentlich immer da wo ich auch gefragt werde, das ist am einfachsten. :Tja, ich würde sagen, es kommt darauf an in welchem Zusammenhang, bei der Projektvorstellung ist das Thema angesagt (Bsp.:Nickelodeon). :In allen anderen Fällen, wie bei einem "Herzlich Willkommen im Nickelodeon Wiki" gehört das Wiki schon dazu, würd ich sagen http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204738/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png :LG Lady-Whistler - (Talk | Count) 19:12, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Moin, ::Also heißt das, ich soll das nach Nickelodeon Wiki verschieben, wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe. ::MFG GTA SA FAN 09:19, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Nein, das meinte ich nicht. In deiner URL sollte nur nickelodeon stehen, so: :::* [http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Nickelodeon http://de.wikia.com/wiki/'Nickelodeon'] und :::* [http://de.nickelodeon.wikia.com http://de.nickelodeon.wikia.com] aber auf der Hauptseite sollte :::* "Willkommen im Nickelodeon Wiki" stehen, also genau so, wie du es gemacht hast ;-) :::Übrigens gefällt mir das Skin sehr gut, schön aufgeräumt, die Schrift sieht super aus! :::LG Lady-Whistler - (Talk | Count) 09:51, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::Achso. ::::Danke, denn Skin hatte MtaÄ gemacht. Meinst du die Hauptseite mit sehr schön aufgeräumt? Welche Schrift meinst du? Du kannst gerne im Wiki Seiten bearbeiten. ::::MFG GTA SA FAN 10:07, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::::Ja, ich meinte die Hauptseite, zu mehr bin ich ja noch nicht gekommen. :::::Ich meinte die Schrift aus der das Logo und die Überschriften besteht (News usw.), ist auch ein sehr angenehmer Farbton ;-) :::::LG Lady-Whistler - (Talk | Count) 10:13, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ja, die Hauptseite ist sehr übersichtlich. Die Bilder/Logos hatte einer für mich gemacht. ::::::Wann möchtest du was im Wiki bearbeiten? ::::::MFG GTA SA FAN 12:36, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::::::Nimm mich bitte bei Skype an. Ich bin dieser Marcelreise-96. Danke im Voraus. :::::::MFG GTA SA FAN 12:36, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Bist drinne ;-) LG Lady-Whistler - (Talk | Count) 13:04, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) Rollbackrechte Hallo! Da du ja immer gut im Zentral-Wiki auf Spam und Vandale aufpasst, würde ich dir gerne die Rollbackrechte zukommen lassen. Hoffe, dass du sie gut gebrauchen kannst! Regards, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:33, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Hallöchen, wäre schon gut, wenn's drauf ankommt gings dann doch ein bissl leichter. LG Lady-Whistler - (Talk | Count) 17:22, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Erledigt. Viel Erfolg damit! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 06:25, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) Admin Hi Lady, gratuliere zur Adminernennung! :) --Diamant 10:42, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Danke dir (Mist hier gibts keine Puschels) - aber ein breites Grinsen http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif :LG Lady-Whistler - Community Portal (Talk | Count) 11:05, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Von Mir auch einen "Herzlichen Glückwunsch" und gutes Gelingen :) . Schikado (Diskussion) •SEGA• 13:19, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Danke dir Schikado, lieb von dir, ich versuch mein Bestes http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png :::LG Lady-Whistler - Community Portal (Talk | Count) 14:41, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Mit den erweiterten Rechten auch hier viel Spaß! LG --Hardcore-Mike 19:16, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Entschlackung der Navigation Hey Lady :-). Kurze Anmerkung zu deinen letzten Änderungen an der Sidebar: Grundsätzlich Zustimmung dazu, dass es übersichtlicher werden soll. Spotlights und Adoptionen sollten schnell auffindbar sein, müssen aber nicht in der Top-Nav sein, da sie ja im Unterpunkt Projekte auftauchen und Adoptionen prominent im Community-Portal. Wie wäre es im Community-Portal noch mit einem Hinweis auf Spotlights? Bei den "Kategorien" (Portalen) fand ich gut, dass die so prominent verlinkt waren, da es "Eye-Catcher" sind - aber ich denke, die werden wir in Zukunft am besten direkt noch deutlicher über die Hauptseite ansteuerbar machen. Was mir nicht so gefällt, ist die Anpassung der Toolbox. Ich persönlich finde nicht, dass "Foobar +" selbsterklärend ist. Da würde ich eher die Standard-Toolbox wählen, da die dann konsistent zum eigenen (vielleicht gerade neu erstellten) Wiki des Benutzers ist. --Avatar 16:09, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :OK, wegen der Toolbox haste wohl Recht, manchmal vergißt man seine eigenen Anfänge. Habe jetzt die Standartbox wiederhergestellt. Spotlights bekommen noch ein Plätzchen *gleich mal gucken geh* http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png :LG Lady-Whistler - Community Portal (Talk | Count) 18:41, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) RE: Andere Wikis Moin, kannst du das bitte machen? Danke :) MFG GTA SA FAN 12:12, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Jo, kann ich machen http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png :LG Lady-Whistler - Community (Talk|Count) 12:17, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::THX. ::Schick mal Link/s wo du das machts. ::MFG GTA SA FAN 12:22, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Na, du trägst das so wie hier auch auf deiner Hauptseite ein, dann trag ich das "Andere Wikis Icon" beim Nickelodeon-Eintrag in der WP-Liste ein. :::LG Lady-Whistler - Community (Talk|Count) 12:34, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Was soll ich auf der Nickelodeon Wiki-Hauptseite eintragen? ::::MFG GTA SA FAN 12:37, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::Erledigt http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png LG Lady-Whistler - Community (Talk|Count) 13:02, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :THX :MFG GTA SA FAN 17:05, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) RE: Projekt des Monats Moin, THX das du das gemacht hast. MFG GTA SA FAN 10:43, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) RE: Danke (Betrifft Änderung dieser Vorlage) Hallo Lady-Whistler, beim von mir gesetzten Komma bin ich zu 100% sicher (Relativsatz). Bei der Schreibweise "das selbe" bzw. "dasselbe" habe ich, weil ich zur Zeit in der Uni bin und keinen Duden zur Hand habe, zur Sicherheit die Duden-Suche bemüht, die online aber leider Mist ist. Sagen wir mal, ich bin mir sicher, dass es so nicht falsch ist. Ob die andere Version evtl. auch richtig war, kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Ich schlage das aber gerne sicherheitshalber nach, sobald ich zu Hause bin. --Weas-El (talk) 10:25, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Das fände ich gut, wir wollen ja nix Falsches auf der Hauptseite haben, danke dir schonmal http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif :LG Lady-Whistler - Community (Talk|Count) 10:34, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Community-Button Hi LW mich würde freuen wenn du mal einen Bereich so lassen könntest, da ich schon 4-Stunden damit verbracht habe die Buttons so zurecht zu bauen das alles ineinander passt. Wenigsten ein Vorschlag bitte. Vor allem gefallen mit die bunten Buttons - designtechnisch nicht so sie sehen zu sehr dahingeplatzt aus, daher habe ich auch einen div vorhalt zu einem Bild gegeben. "Über das Team" (zuletzt rechts), sollte denke ich schon auf allen Seiten sein? Hast du aber weg gemacht. jetzt kann sich keiner mehr informieren über das Team. :( 12:11, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist doch kein Problem, ist doch ne Vorlage ;-) :Mir gefällt das mit den vielen grünen Buttons nicht so gut, deshalb hab ich mit meinen bescheidenen Möglichkeit mal versucht, die Buttons farblich zur Navi anzupassen. :Auch das "Über das Team" ist ja nicht weg, ich hab nur eine weitere Variable hinzugefügt. Da kann man ja nach wie vor das schreiben was in diesem Bereich von Belang ist. Es soll ja wohl nicht statisch überall auf der rechten Seite das gleiche stehen? :Wie gesagt deine Vorlage ist ja nicht weg, ich habe eine weitere erstellt ;-) :LG Lady-Whistler - Community (Talk|Count) 12:18, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :: Hihi danke :) Wegen dem statischen Bereich = ja sollte gleich sein das sind die Punkte über das "Gemeinschafts-Team", damit man sich auf allen Seiten gleich informieren kann über das Team. Aber wie gesagt, alles Vorschläge :) Grüßchen 16:09, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::P.S. ja wegen den Buttons ist ein Problem, da habe ich schon was versucht gehabt- aber auch noch nicht so recht die zeit gefunden. Die gefallen mir auch nicht so wirklich Idee vor Logo & Unterschriftenicon Hi LW habe mal ein paar Ideen wegen dem blauen C* zusammengestellt. Hier habe ich mal hochgeladen. Jedoch habe ich gesehen das du gerne den Fokus- Bereich grau machen willst. Was ich jetzt nicht ganz verstehe, da die Übersichtsseiten des "XXX (nenne es mal Gemeinschafts-) Teams", also die Bereiche eher Farbig sein sollten? Zudem sieht das Icon+Logo dann grau in grau aus! Schade das du nicht in Skype bist. Grüßchen 17:38, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Entschuldigung Hallo meine gute, ich muss mich mal auf diesem Wege entschuldigen, da habe ich dich wohl etwas missverstanden. Deine Vorlage mit dem Community-Button, fand ich echt gut. Daher habe ich Ihr noch up, down für die Farbwahl erstellt und aus dem Gedanken heraus, eine allgemeine Vorlage gemacht. Ich wuste bis dato nicht, das du deine eigenen Ideeseiten#1 erweitert hast. So das ich jetzt erst verstanden habe das du vorhattest für jeden Bereich, eine fertig Button-Vorlage zu nutzen. Da habe ich dich wohl einfach mal falsch verstanden. Tut mir irre Leid - bitte verzeih... 15:07, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Projekt:Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption Wie willst du die Beiträge auf der Seite geordnet haben? Ich würde erst nach "erledigt-unerledigt" und dann nach Datum sortieren.501.legion 17:22, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Wie du sicher gesehen hast, hatte ich dich schon revertet. Die Reihenfolge soll chronologisch bleiben. Ich finds klasse das du dich seit einiger Zeit hier so engagierst, sei aber bitte so gut, und benutze vor solchen Änderungen erst die Diskussionseite. Ansonsten noch viel Spaß im Zentral-Wiki http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png :LG Lady-Whistler 17:36, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :: "benutze vor solchen Änderungen erst die Diskussionseite" :: Darum frage ich ja hier, aber ich werde in Zukunft vorher fragen ;) :: Ok, also nach Datum und zwar absteigend... und erledigte Themen werden eh automatisch archiviert. :: Danke für die Antwort :D -- 501.legion 18:21, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::Falls du noch Arbeit suchst, gibt es da noch die Projektvorstellungsseiten ... ein unerschöpfliches Loch mit ständig nachwachsender Arbeit http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812185322/vereins/images/e/ee/Twinkle.gif :::LG Lady-Whistler 18:33, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::: Hey danke! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif :::: Übrigens: Die Smilies sind genial http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png :::: 501.legion 19:01, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::::Dangäää http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif :::::Wo du die neuen Wikis findest weißt du? Projektseiten lohnen sich aber erst wenn das Wiki schon ein paar Seiten hat. :::::Wenn du noch Fragen hast - frag einfach! :::::LG Lady-Whistler 19:13, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kurzfristiger Schutz der Seite Ich bitte um einen kurzfristigen Schutz dieser Diskussionsseite, da diese Seite immer wieder heute als Ziel von Vandalismus ist! (siehe Versionsgeschichte) 501.legion 15:56, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Welche Seite genau? Lady-Whistler 07:49, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :: Deine Diskussionsseite (also direkt hier)! Aber inzwischen hat sich der Vandalismus wieder beruhigt, kannst dir aber trotzdem mal die Versionsgeschichte ansehen und ggf. eine Sperrung der beteiligten IP-Adressen beantragen. 501.legion 16:15, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::Jo, ich schau es mir mal an ... hast du eigentlich Skype? LG Lady-Whistler 16:23, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::: Habe dich schon hinzugefügt ;) Sollte beim nächsten Mal fragen, sorry. 501.legion 19:20, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Benutzerseite Schützen Guten morgen, wie du vielleicht schon mitbekommen hast wird deine Benutzerseite als von Vandalismus heimgesucht. Dies von einer Person und das schon zum 4. mal. Diese Person wird das noch weiter machen, deswegen würde ich vorschlagen das du deine Benutzerseite erst mal eine bestimmte Zeit lang zu Schützen. --BlackStreet21 08:23, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Die IP hat jetzt erstmal ein paar Tage Pause http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184602/vereins/images/0/01/Gi30.gif Lady-Whistler 08:39, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :: @BlackStreet21: Les dir mal das Thema über dir durch! 501.legion 13:28, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ---- AutorenMarktplatz Hy Lady-Whistler, Frage: Ist zukünftig auch eine Buchfunktion wie bei wikipedia geplant??? Nachtrag: Ich möchte mich auf diesen weg nochmals bei dir bedanken. Für deine "lanze" für mich, als ich bei wikipedia gesperrt wurde, aber dort hat mich scheinbar keiner verstanden. Ich bin dabei eine Art virtuelles Hirn zu kreieren, mit dem man eigene gedankennetze entwickeln kann. dazu wollt ich das Wissen von Wikipedia integieren. Schade. Also nochmals vielen dank, aber bei wikipedia konnte ich dir das nach der sprerrung leider nicht mehr sagen. Gruss ;) Waldheinz 14:23, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, sehr schade, daß du jetzt gesperrt bist, aber du brauchst dich nicht extra zu bedanken, wenn ich was tue, dann weil ich es gerne mache http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif :Wegen der Buchfunktion: tja, das weiß ich nicht so genau, ich denke mal eher "nein", werde mich aber mal schlau machen und dir dann hier Bescheid geben. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png :LG Lady-Whistler 20:12, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Skype Moin, da Wikia mir immer Probleme bereitet und wie von Geisterhand Dinge verschwinden oder sich ändern (und du dich auszukennen scheinst), habe ich dich mal bei Skype geaddet. Wir müssen nicht telefonieren, ein kurzer Chat geht auch. Da im Forum nichts passiert und es mir mittlerweile peinlich ist, jeden zweiten Tag einen neuen Thread zu eröffnen, wäre es wirklich nett, wenn du dir mal die Zeit für mich nehmen könntest. Grüße, Gleichgewicht 20:42, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) dieser benutzer ist adminis... das auf deiner benutzerseite klingt eher so als ob du männlich wärst könnte man doch ändern oder??Mister Drache2 18:45, 22. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :du hast Recht, werde die Vorlage dann noch abändern, damit sie von "beiden" benutzt werden kann http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif :LG Lady-Whistler 18:49, 22. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Fussball-Nationalmannschaften * Hallo Lady Whistler, ich brauch einfach Hilfe für meine Seite. http://de.fussball-nationalmannschaften.wikia.com/wiki/Fussball-Nationalmannschaften_Wiki * Ich brauche eine Navigationsleiste für die Männer und Frauen so wie auf den folgenden Link: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/UEFA * Ich möchte diese Navigationsleiste aber nicht für einen einzelnen Verband, sondern komplett auf alle Länder auflisten kann. Sprich ich kann sie nach und nach auffüllen. Nur ich brauch erstmal einen Anfang um da weiterzukommen. Kannst du mir da helfen.--DARKWARE 16:55, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Hi Darkware, meinst du sowas? Lady-Whistler 21:06, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Genau so etwas suche ich, habe es auch schon probiert, aber ich bekomme das einfach nicht hin. Kannst du mir die Vorlage erstellen, damit ich sie nutzen kann ? --DARKWARE 13:00, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::OK, dann ändere/erstelle die Artikel wie ich es auf der Seite unter ::"Um diese Navileisten zu ersten mußt du 5 Artikel anlegen/ergänzen" ::beschrieben habe, dann sollte alles funktionieren ;-) ::LG Lady-Whistler 18:34, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Neues Design common.js Hallo Lady-Whistler, da du mir ja schon mal geholfen hast und du dich gut auskennst mit Wikia, wollte ich dich nochmal was fragen. Ich habe gelesen, das die Common.css nicht mehr in dem neuen Design verwendet wird, es wird aber nicht von der Common.js gesprochen. Jetzt wollt ich fragen warum die Javascripte die ich in Common.js rein tue nicht funktionieren. Könntest du mir bitte behilflich sein? Gruß... Written by VatriXxX 18:46, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Skripte über die Common.js einbinden funktioniert noch. Wenn du mir sagst welches Wiki du hast und was du genau machen willst kann ich dir vielleicht besser helfen ... LG Lady-Whistler 21:08, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Einmal das Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit Wiki http://de.nfshp.wikia.com/wiki/ Ich wollte das machen wie in meine anderen Wiki (Pirate Galaxy Wiki) das unten auf jeder Seite in kleiner Schrift die legacy steht. var t = ' ...text... '; document.getElementById("wikia_page").innerHTML += t; Das ist der Code, den ich im Pirate Galaxy Wiki angewandt habe, jedoch funktioniert dies seit dem neuen Design nicht mehr. Written by VatriXxX 20:07, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Weia, ich gestehe: das weiß ich auch nicht. Ich habs mir zwar angeschaut, hab aber leider auch keinen Rat für dich. :Das Java Script Zeugs ist nicht ganz so mein Ding ;-( :Vielleicht weiß M.C. was zu tun ist? Hast du ihn mal gefragt? :LG Lady-Whistler 18:37, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Edit:Ich hab ihn eben mal gefragt ob er eine Lösung weiß. Lady-Whistler 18:41, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hi, allen- versuche mal ob so: var t = ' ...text... '; document.getElementById("WikiaPage").innerHTML += t; Grüßchen 16:53, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC)